To Find a Haven in a Hell
by xtheGoldenEaglex
Summary: AU. 1920s America. Mystic Falls seems like the perfect home on the outside, but in the inside, it's a place filled with danger, racism and forbidden love. Klaus Mikaelson is a business man with a sketchy side-job, Kol's made a scandal by being in love with Bonnie, Elijah's wife is having an affair with Damon who's married to his sister and Hayley is about to blow. Multi-pairings.


_**Author's Note:** Sexual content at the end of this chapter. There's a warning before it begins. There is also a longer author's note at the end of this chapter and a list of the pairings. I'm sorry if it seems confusing, but bare with me. Hope you like it!_

**Summary:** _Set in the 1920s in America. Mystic Falls seems like the perfect home on the outside, but in the inside, it's a place filled with intrigue, danger, racism and forbidden love. Klaus Mikaelson is a business man with a sketchy side-job, Kol's made a scandal by being in love with Bonnie, Elijah's wife is having an affair with Damon who's married to his sister and Hayley about to blow. Multi-pairing._

**Depths of Hope**  
><strong>The Mikaelson's<strong>

The piercing sounds of the shattering vase filled the dining room. Hayley was having one of her fits again. He didn't love his wife, but he cared about her in some odd way.

Her paranoia was, perhaps, her most annoying quirk. She continually accused him of having an affair and, while she was correct, it only served to rile him up.

"Who is she?" Hayley said, her voice threateningly low.. When she didn't recieve an answer, her tone loudened. "Who _is _she?!"

"It is none of your concern, love," Klaus deadpanned, refusing to look from his newspaper. "As it does not affect your life or our daughter's life."

Hayley's right eye twitched. It was a fascinating habit of hers. Whenever she was angered, a part of her body - be it a limb or a source of sense, such as an eye or a nose - twitched or moved sharply. Unlike most society ladies, she was horrible at hiding her emotions. Klaus could always tell whenever she was about to burst.

"_None of my business?_" she repeated, horrified that he would _dare _say such a thing. "Oh, so it's none of my business that you come home every Friday night smelling of _skank_?"

Klaus smirked, but used his newspaper to hide his lips. He quite liked the smell of her perfume, it seemed the aroma of his lover's sweet scent did not satisfy Hayley as it satisfied him.

She noticed his smirk and clenched her fists until they were white. Klaus looked up from his paper for the first time that night and regretfully saw tears in Hayley's eyes. He never thought of her as the type of woman to cry. She usually preferred yelling as her outlet of emotions.

"The only thing I know about this woman, the _source _of my anguish for the past three months, is that she has mane of curly, blonde hair and a child-like moan," Hayley said, close to tears. "And that you love her. _You_ - the great Klaus Mikaelson - love her enough to risk breaking this family apart for her."

It was true. Klaus did love his mistress, even though many said he was incapable of love. He was often merciless, cruel and sadistic towards his business opponents and enemies, but when it came to this one woman, he was the most gentle man on earth.

He seduced her with gifts and poems until she finally agreed to be his lover. She was stubborn, but he eventually won her over.

Silence fell upon the two of them. Klaus felt guilty for putting Hayley through such trauma, a rare emotion for someone like him. It felt quite... strange to care about hurting someone when so frequently it was his aim.

"Caroline."

Hayley furrowed her eyebrows and snapped her head towards him. "What?"

"Her name is Caroline."

* * *

><p>Klaus wasn't sure if he had helped Hayley by telling her the name of his mistress. Of course, it didn't matter to him, but somehow he felt a twinge of guilt beneath his stone cold exterior. She was the mother of his child, Hope, who was the most important person in Klaus' life, even more important than Caroline.<p>

His blonde lover wrapped her arms around his naked torso, her breasts pressed against his chest. Her head glimmered with sweat from their previous activities, but her blonde hair was as voluminous as ever.

She moaned in content. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Sighing, Klaus responded. "As do I, Caroline. As do I."

Caroline sat up and stared at Klaus. "We could, you know," she argued. "You could leave Hayley and..."

"Sh-Sh," he silenced, caressing her cheek. "We've talked about this before. I can't leave Hayley."

Sadness shone in Caroline's eyes. "_Why_? Why can't you?"

"Because then I would anger the Labonair's, who are very important business partners," Klaus replied. As well as that, he couldn't leave his daughter behind.

Caroline scoffed and jumped out of bed. Klaus watched her carefully as she put on her clothes, anger evidently pulsing through her veins.

"It's always _something_," Caroline remarked bitterly. "Of course your business comes first! How could I have expected anything else from you?"

He frowned. "Calm down, Caroline." It seemed the entirety of his existance was spent calming down women.

After she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, she spun around. "You told me you loved me," she said. "Was that a lie?"

No, it wasn't, but Klaus didn't want to grovel.

Fuming and offended, she raced out of Klaus' house.

* * *

><p>Hayley thought that when Klaus told her the name of his mistress, it would feel much more... <em>enlightening<em>. She thought that it would give her some closure, but it did not. The name 'Caroline' made her more paranoid than ever.

She wasn't apart of the Mystic Falls gossip circle. She hailed from New Orleans, a big city in Louisiana. The ladies didn't gossip, they were their husband's business partners. Klaus treated her like some sort of disposable doll.

The only reason they got married was because the Labonair Law Firm was almost bankrupt. Klaus Mikaelson was the richest man in the south of North America, and he was looking for a wife. Hayley never expected things to turn sour.

At least she had her daughter. Hope looked like her mother in every way save for her sparkling, blue eyes than glimmered with mischief. _Just like her father, _Hayley thought. She hoped that her daughter wouldn't grow up to be like Klaus; manipulative, sociopathic, selfish, _murderous_.

_God knows what he does outside this house._

She had suspected Klaus ever since they wed. It seemed odd that a man who came from a poor background could become so wealthy in only a couple of years. He had a temper too. One minute he could fine and then... _BAM! _He'd be yelling at the most innocent person in the room.

There was only one person safe from his temper.

_Hope._

Hayley doubted that ever his harlot was safe from his roar.

"Miss Hayley?"

She looked up from her child, who was cooing in her arms. Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus' brother and business partner, stood in the threshold, looking aristocratic as usual. He was a very formal man, choosing to wear full, formal attire on the most normal of days. Elijah was a gentleman to boot, in every way possible. He treated ladies with the proper courtesy, he had never cheated on his wife - the dubious Katherine Pierce - and he had a habit of addressing everyone who wasn't a family member as 'Miss', 'Mister', 'Sir' or 'Ma'am.' For a lawyer, he was very moral.

Hayley stood and gently placed Hope in her cot. "Mr. Elijah?" she responded. "How can I help you?"

"Have you seen Klaus?" he asked. "I have some urgent business to attend to with him."

She shook her head. _'He's off playing with a whore,' _she felt tempted to reply with, but stopped herself at the last moment.

"No, I haven't," she said. "He went out about two hours ago and I haven't seen him since. Why?"

Had Klaus pulled Elijah into his scheming?

He smiled at her. "Nothing for you to worry about, Miss Hayley," he said. His eyes landed on Hope in her crib and his smile widened. "Children are such magical beings, aren't they? Innocence and ignorance; two things we take for granted in our youth."

Hayley smiled back at him. "Are you and Katherine thinking of having any children?"

Elijah shook his head. Hayley detected regret and sadness in his motions. "She does not desire children as I do."

"Oh," was all she said.

She couldn't understand how someone could not want a child; a companion for life, a being to cherish. Hope was the only thing keeping Hayley going, how could Katherine not desire a child?

Klaus entered the nursery. There was red lipstick on his shirt collar, his hair was disheveled and he smelt of cheap perfume. The look on Elijah's face told her that he too knew of Klaus' previous whereabouts.

Elijah coughed, breaking the awkward silence. "I have news."

The younger Mikaelson furrowed his eyebrows. "About what?"

His voice became a whisper, but Hayley still heard him utter, "_Finn_."

Klaus' expression lit with realisation. He led Elijah out of the nursery and into the living room. Hayley would have given anything to hear what they were saying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sexual Content<strong>_

Katherine groaned with pleasure as Damon thrust himself inside of her. She raked her nails along his back while her back arched. She grinded her hips into his, sinfully enjoying the feel of his manhood inside of her.

She hooked her legs around his torso before pushing him onto the bed by his neck and straddling him. Damon liked it rough, just like she did. Although, Elijah was a gentle and effective lover, but he was nothing like Damon.

Damon grunted as she rode him. He grabbed her hips, quickening the motion. Klaus and Elijah would murder him for cheating on their sister with Elijah's wife, but that didn't matter. Rebekah was nothing like Katherine. He _loved _Katherine, Rebekah was only a means to gain wealth and power.

Katherine met Damon's lips with a rough kiss. She bit down on his lip, drawing blood. The elder Salvatore groaned with pleasure. It seemed to him that there was nothing Katherine did that wouldn't please him.

The pace of Katherine's hip quickened and she began pounding. She threw her head back, her eyes rolling into her head. Her breasts bounced on her chest as she brushed all of her brown hair over to her left shoulder.

Ripples of pleasure erupted inside of Katherine. She became breathless, her vision was black and was overcome by uncontainable bliss. Elijah never made her so aroused.

_***Sexual content finished**_

Minutes later, Katherine dismounted Damon and picked up her clothes. Damon stood, in all his naked glory.

"Going so soon?" he said, trying not to sound needy.

She pulled up her panties. "Yes," she replied. "Elijah'll be home soon and he'll expect something if I'm not there."

"Why do you stay with him?" Damon asked. "You're obviously not happy with him-"

"I am happy," Katherine argued. "Very happy. He loves me, and I love him. We're just having a disagreement."

Damon scoffed. "And I'm the person you run to whenever there's a problem in your perfect relationship."

She cupped his face in her hands. "Damon, I love you," she lied, but Katherine knew how easy it was to manipulate him. "I just love Elijah that bit more."

Katherine pressed her lips to his. She was magical with her mouth, Damon thought. She did this thing where she sucked on his lower lip. Rebekah tried it, but she never succeeded in arousing him like Katherine could.

She broke away from the kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

"You're a confusing, devilish woman, you know that?" he purred.

Katherine smirked. "I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__What did you think? Should I continue it?_

_I realise that all of the pairings might become confusing, so I've laid out a basic list at the end of this author's note. This doesn't mean that your favourite pairing aren't going to happen, or that these pairings are set in stone; anything can happen. _

_Any suggestions? The next chapter might not come out for a while. I want to listen to your suggestions first before I make any decisions. So, follow, favourite and review!_

_**Pairings:**_

_Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall (Hayley Labonair in this story)_  
><em>Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes<em>  
><em>Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce<em>  
><em>Elijah Mikaelson and Hayley Labonair (still not sure on this one, so tell me what you think)<em>  
><em>Finn Mikaelson and Sage Crosby (I made up her surname)<em>  
><em>Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett <em>  
><em>Rebekah Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore<em>  
><em>Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert<em>  
><em>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert (possibility, still not sure)<em>  
><em>Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce<em>  
><em>Jeremy Gilbert and Annabelle 'Anna' Wilson (I made up the surname)<em>  
><em>Jenna Sommers and Alaric Saltzman<em>  
><em>Caroline Forbes and Enzo (later, possibly)<em>  
><em>Tyler Lockwood and Olivia 'Liv' Parker (possibly)<em>

_There are a lot of pairings, but not all of them will be happening immediately. Kennett will be more complicated than it would have been on the show considering that it's the 1920's and since Bonnie is an African-American, a relationship with Kol wouldn't be as accepted as it would have been in the 21st century._


End file.
